fringefandomcom_de-20200214-history
September
September 'ist der Vater von Michael und ein Beobachter, der die Fringe-Division und vor allem die Bishops beobachtet. Septembers wirklicher Name ist nicht bekannt. Er wird gespielt von Michael Cerveris. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Walter redet mit September September tauchte laut Nachforschungen seitens Massive Dynamic bereits 1770 beim Massaker von Boston, 1793 bei der Hinrichtung Marie Antoinesttes und 1914 in Sarajevo beim Attentat auf Franz Ferdinand auf. Im Paralleluniversum besuchte er 1985 Walter in dessen Labor, da er nur so das fertiggestellte Heilmittel für Peter sehen konnte. Dadurch lenkte er Walter jedoch ab und dieser bekam nichts von seinem Erfolg mit. December und August forderten ihn auf, seinen Fehler zu korrigieren. Als der Walter von dieser Seite Peter aus dem anderen Universum holte und dann mit ihm im zugefrorenen Reiden Lake einbrach, tauchte September auf und rettete die beiden. thumb|September taucht auf.Walter musste ihm dann versprechen, Peter nie wieder auf die andere Seite zurückkehren zu lassen. In der veränderten Zeitlinie, in der es Peter nicht mehr gibt, rettete September sie nicht. Beobachtung der Fringe-Division 200px|thumb|September ist insbesondere an Walter interessiert. September ist bei jedem Fall der Fringe-Division anwesend und beobachtet das Geschehen. Er selbst verhält sich unauffällig und bleibt meistens unerkannt. Dennoch weiß die Fringe-Division schon seit längerem von ihm und hat gelegentlich auch Kontakt zu ihm. Zu Walter hat er gelegentlich auch noch Kontakt, was dieser aber geheim hält. September hält sich insgeheim für schuldig, da durch seine Rettung von Peter ein anderer Mann durch eine dadurch ausgelöste Kettenreaktion von Ereignissen ums Leben kam. Die für Peter erste Begegnung, bei der September Peter umbringen wollte, um seinen Fehler zu korrigieren, endete mit einer Schlägerei zwischen den beiden. September konnte verschwinden, als Peter kurz abgelenkt war. Als Peter in das andere Universum wechselte, sorgte September dafür, das Olivia eine Zeichnung der "Weltuntergangsmaschine" von Walternativ erhält und sie somit eine Rettungsaktion für Peter plant. September verändert schließlich mit den anderen Beobachtern und der Maschine den Zeitverlauf, erkennt jedoch als Erster das dies ein Fehler war. Denn in der veränderten Zeitlinie fehlt Peter, was einiges ändert. Außerdem kennt nun keiner mehr die Beobachter. September will Peter, der es aus noch unerklärlichen Gründen nicht komplett gelöscht wurde, restlos aus der Zeitlinie auslöschen. Spuren von Peter flackern ab und zu in unsere Welt ein. Aber September entschließt sich anders und löscht die durchflackernden Reste von Peter nicht aus. Septembers Rolle September hat offensichtlich andere Ziele, die aber weiterhin im dunkeln bleiben. Kurze Zeit später stirbt September Weise an einer Schusswunde, die ihm von Jessica Holt zugefügt wurde. Dann taucht er einige Zeit früher in Walters Labor auf und Walter tut alles um sein Leben zu retten. Schließlich gibt er Peter die Möglichkeit in Septembers Verstand zu gehen, damit er Septembers Ziele ergründen kann. Septembers Denken unterscheidet sich sehr von dem eines Menschen: Peter trifft dort auf September, der ihm sagt, dass er nicht weiter seine Welt suchen soll, sondern sie bereits gefunden habe. Viel später wird klar, dass die Beobachter die Welt übernehmen wollen, weil sie ihre Welt bereits zerstört haben. Dies will September verhindern oder zumindest beenden und tut sich deshalb mit Walter zusammen. Er erarbeitet einen Plan, den er in Walters Kopf speichert, damit der ihn zu gegebener Zeit ausführen kann, denn das alles passiert für September bevor Jessica Holt ihn erschießt. Septembers zweites Leben thumb|Donald thumb|Donald wird von den Beobachtern abgeführt Nach der Invasion der Beobachter wurde September wegen wiederholten Eingriffen in die Zeitlinie festgenommen. Ihm wurde der Beobachter-Chip entfernt und er wurde gekennzeichnet, aber freigelassen. September half Walter jetzt weiterhin. Den ersten Film, den er zusammen mit Walter sah, war "''Singing in the rain". Einer der Hauptdarsteller hatte den Namen Donald O'Connor und so hatte September seinen neuen Namen gefunden: '''Donald. Er arbeitete mit Walter am Plan, die Beobachter zu vernichten, bis Walter sich in Bernstein versiegeln musste. Als Walter, Peter und Olivia ihn 2036 wieder aufsuchen, hilft er ihnen, den Plan zu Ende zu bringen, und sagt ihnen, dass er Michaels Vater ist. : In der Zeit der Beobachter stellte September das Erbgut für einen neuen Beobachter bereit, da diese sich ohne Liebe nicht mehr fortpflanzen. Doch die Entwicklung des neuen Beobachters wurde unterbrochen und er wurde zu einer Anomalie. Eigentlich hätte er getötet werden sollen, doch September, der als einer der zwölf, die in unsere Zeit reisten, liebende Väter kennengelernt hatte, wollte dies nicht zulassen, entführte den Jungen und versteckte ihn in der Vergangenheit. Auftritte Kategorie:Beobachter Kategorie:Nebencharakter